These Boots are Made for Stalking! My version
by ChIcKa 14
Summary: I DO NAWT OWN THE CLIQUE.LISI HARRISON DOES! full summary on story inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

**The Pretty Committee**

Massie Block: So glad that she has Landon. He's a total HART. But what happens when old flame Derington tries to get her attention even though he's going out with Dylan? Will she diss him or kiss him?

Alicia Rivera: Relieved to be beta of the PC again. Being alpha of the Soul-M8s was hard work. Now she can just sit back and watch. But will she take charge when Massie starts treating Josh like a piece of trash?

Claire Lyons: Things are better than ever with Cam… or so she thought. When a fight nearly tears them apart, will breaking up be a turn for the better?

Dylan Marvil: In complete LU-VE with _Derrick_. But what happens when he's trying to win Massie's attention from Landon? Will she break it off or act likes nothings happening?

Kristen Gregory: Her and Dempsey are just getting they're relationship started. But there's still a lot they don't know about each other. Like a certain little tramp that's kissing Dempsey behind her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n : I'm looking for a beta reader is you know anyone or are one please message me! :]**

**___________________________________________________**

These Boots Are Made For Stalking

By B-BaLl chick 14

**___________________________________________________**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Massie's Bedroom

Friday, October 23

6:46 pm

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fro-Yo. Check. . Salty and sweet trail mix. Check. Cinnabon. Check. And finally low fat salty popcorn. Check. Everything is in place for my weekly Friday night sleepover. The girls should be here any- My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called. In walked Claire in her cotton, yellow and purple, flower printed, TJ Ugly to the Max Pjs. Claire may not have the best style but I can tell her anything. Plus, I'm working on the style part.

" Hey Mass," Claire said. ''Oooh gummies!" Claire said as she dug into the bowl of gummies. Claire had been extremely happy ever since the PC got back together. While we were fighting she wouldn't choose between me and Alicia. They ended up sneaking into the Ho-Ho-Homeless fashion show and making me have to accidently throw out Landon. Landon is my new HART. He has a pug named Bark Obama. Bark and Bean are like besties now. His mom also owns a pet fasion store called Bark Jacobs. How cu-hute is that?! Now, I take Bean there to get new clothes at least five times a week.

"Hey Mass, Can I use some of this?" Claire asked holding up my "A Moment in the Life of Massie Block" notepad.

"Sure" I replied. Not at all interested in what Claire was doing, I waited for the other girls to get here. Once the girls got here we played given or nawt given. It's a game I invented earlier this year when I was trying to answer my problems without coming off as insecure. Now, we played it every Friday night at my sleepover.

"Ok, I have kissed my crush," Alicia said starting off the game.

"Given," Claire, Alicia, and Dylan replied taking a bite of low fat salty popcorn.

"Nawt given," me and Kristen confessed taking a bite of cinnabon. We played three rounds. By the time we finished we only had crums of popcorn and two cinnamon rolls left.

"Ok, I've got major gossip. It should be at least 25 point worth," Alicia said.

"Spill!" I said.

" Chris Plovert is going out with…. Strawberry!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Ugh, that news is so this morning," I said. They looked at me with confused expressions. "Olivia Ryan yelled it out to the whole entire hallway right after 5th period," I explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kristen asked.

"It didn't seem that important , and I forgot. Sorry," I apologized. After that we went to the spa and got facials and sat in the hot tub, gossiping about everyone in our grade. Things were finally back to normal.

**I hoped you guys liked it! You see that button underneath this. Ya, it doesn't bite! So feel free to click it and review! Please!!! It would make me so happy! 3 reviews till next chapter! **

**- B-BaLl cHiCk 14**


	3. Chapter 3 Authors Note

Hey Guys so sorry that I've been MIA for he past like… 11 months. I'm working on a new chapter right now so if you still wanna read it it's on it's way! Thanks so much for all the reviews you've given me! I wanna take some time to reply!~

**Anonymous:** I don't know… you'll have to read to find out!(:

**Sorry: **I'm sorry that you feel that way. Yes, i took excerpts from the books but not big things. I only used things like the snacks for the Friday Night Sleepovers and Given or Nawt Given.

**Anna: **I will try to do that. It's a little hard imagining it happening in my life. I don't have designer clothes or i'm not filthy stinking but thanks for the advice(:

**Massie: **I will fix that thanks for noticing!

**Margiegirl96: **What i did to become a beta reader was just go to random series and just write nonsense. If you decide to do that lemme know!

**FanFictionTastic: **Thanks so much! I don't like Kristen + Dempsey at ALL either! But you're right at least it stopped Mempsey!

**OK! so working on the next chapter as we speak! Keep on reading and reviewing! (:**


End file.
